Harry Potter and The Gem of Macfeltson
by Lurchsteen-Hearts
Summary: The final battle. The final step. New faces. New romances. New challanges. New enimies. Will Harry be able to defeat the dark lord? And who exactly is the Heir the mysterious G.H.M


Chapter One

Prayers

Harry P.O.V.

It's hard to think that I might not be sitting here with her. She's been through so much already because of me. In my fifth year I could have lost her. Most people say she's a bookworm. In a way I guess she is. But that only makes me love her more. Yeah that's right love. But I can't let anyone know. Not until the war is over at least. I don't know how it happened. Kinda strange to fall for your best friend. But, then again I'm a little strange I guess. I'm still scared to death that I might lose her. Or I may not be around to be with her. But she's the reason that I fight. The reason that I take those risks. To ensure that the world will be a safe place for her. I know it may seem selfish to fight a war, and to kill a man, just for one person. But don't I have the right to be selfish just this once? Isn't that what love is? To be selfish and to sacrifice yourself to save the one you love. I just know one thing, that I can't lose this war this time. And that I won't lose her like I've lost everyone else I loved. She's been the only constant thing in my life God. So please, please don't take Hermonie away lord. Please don't leave me alone to fight.

Normal P.O.V.- Three weeks before

Seventeen-year old Harry Potter sat waiting outside of Hermonie's room at St. Mungo's Hospital in utter shock. There was a loud bang as the double doors swung open revealing his second family: Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ron, and Ginny Weasely appeared walking briskly towards him followed by Remus and Tonks.

"Harry dear-" she stopped short and looked at him. Harry's black cloak along with the rest of his clothing was soaked with a dark red substance. Blood. Her blood. Hermonie's blood. His face was pale and damp with sweat.

"Harry" said Remus in a low voice kneeling in front of him. Harry looked up. His bottle green eyes shining to the brim with tears.

"Remus" he choked out in a strangled voice. Remus grabbed him in his arms as the tears he had been holding back fell. He sobbed into his shoulder. "It's all my fault Remus! It's my fault just like it was my fault with Sirius, and mum and dad! I can't have another death on my hands. No more blood on my slate!" The metallic smell of her blood hit his nostrils. He pushed Remus off of him. "Oh my God" he said shaking looking at his hands that were covered in dried blood. He sobbed spinning around pulling off his cloak. "It's my fault!" he screamed.

"Harry calm down!" said Ron lunging at him. Harry swung and felt his fist collide with Ron's nose.

"Harry please" cried Ginny her red hair sticking to her face that was wet with tears.

" 'Elp us someone please!" cried Fleur.

"Harry now calm down" cried the twins grabbing his arms, as Tonk's ringed hand covered his mouth. Three of the St. Mungo Healers appeared in front of him. The one in the middle pointed his wand at him and stunned him. Harry felt his mind slipping as his vision faded into nothingness.

"Harry? Harry dear? Wake up" whispered Mrs. Weasley. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room in St. Mungo's.

"Hermonie!" he cried bolting up.

"Harry dear calm down" said Mrs. Weasley placing her hands on his cheeks.

"But-" he began. Mrs. Weasley place a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Calm down" said Mrs. Weasley wrapping him in her arms in a warm motherly embrace. Harry hugged her back.

"Hermonie" he whsipered into her arm as he cried softly, "Please lord let her be okay." Mrs.Weasley held Harry againts her and patted his back softly humming. Harry pulled away.

"Are you humming 'The Teddy Bear's Picnic?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Well it's either this or Rockaby Baby" said Mrs. Weasley with a grin. Harrly laughed softly and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley" he said looking at the white sheets not meeting her gaze.

"I know you are Harry dear. You were just doing what you thought right" she said patting him on the shoulder. "Now Harry you know I love you like you were my own son. But if you ever do anything like that again I will light that little tail of yours on fire so you won't be flyin' around on no bloody broomstick 'till Easter!" she said pinching his cheek. "Do I make myself clear Harry James Potter?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" he said nodding his head.

"Now get yourself dressed so you can go and see her" she said handing him a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Mrs. Weasley, how long was I out?" he asked taking the pair of jeans that was on top of the pile.

"You were asleep for three days. You had an anexity attack. Doctors gave you a few potions so you would be right as rain. This is a private ward in St. Mungo's so the press doesn't hava a clue about what's going on. This isn't even a hospital room" said Mrs. Weasley as she opened the door. "Hermonie's room is at the end of the hall on the right. Room PA-19."

Harry hurridly got dressed in the dark blue jeans white long sleeved shirt and green short sleeved button down shirt. He pulled on his black boots and slid his wand in his back pocket.

He walked down the hall to Hermonie's room. The Healers in the hall smiled and nodded to him as he passed them. His hand shook as he reached for the handle on the door. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he opened the door to Hermonie's room. He heard laughter. Her laughter. Hermonie was laughing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked into the room to see Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron sitting around her bed laughing at something.

"Well then I guess we'll leave you two alone" said George noticing Harry standing in the doorway. The four walked past him and shut the door whispering amongst themselves. Harry stood with his back againts the door looking at her. Hermonie sat in her bed with Cronkshanks on her lap looking at Harry with his bright yellow eyes. Hermonie had her right hand bandaged, along with her right eye and from where Harry was standing a small band-aid on her left cheek.

"Don't make me have to get up Harry" she said leaning up againts her pillows. Harry walked up to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her. He couldn't bring himslef to look at her. He was suddenly very interested in the floor. He suddenly stood up out of the chair. Hermonie tried to stand up in front of him. Her legs wobbled slightly. Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist helping her catch her balence. She wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Harry" she said crying softly into his shirt.

"What are you crying for?" he asked softly his heart hammering in his chest and ingnoring the warm sensation that was running through his hands which were very close to her ass.

"I don't know" she said into his shirt shrugging her shoulders.

"A question that the all knowing Hermonie Granger doesn't know. I'm shocked" said Harry holding her tightly

"Shut up Harry" she said looking up at him. Tears shining on her face. Harry smiled slightly, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs. He looked at Hermonie. Her used to be bushy brown hair had turned straight and curly and came down just above her breast. His eyes couldn't help but wander down to her breast where he could see just the tops of them. Hermonie wiped her face with her sleeve causing Harry to see even more. Her breast were round and full. Her pink nipples stood up and erect as though they were smiling at Harry. He gulped and tried to look anywhere but down her tunic like nightgown that all the female patients wore.

"Thank you Harry" she said looking directly into his bottle green eyes. Harry stared into her dark brown ones. He examined her face.

"God, your beautiful Hermonie" he said before he could stop himself.

"It's wrong to lie" she said her cheeks turning light pink looking away from him.

"Who says I'm lying?" asked Harry getting serious.

"Your my best friend Harry. You don't say things that would hurt me." She said looking down at the floor.

"Exactly. I'm your best friend. And I wouldn't say anything about that was untrue about you either." He said grabbing her chin.

"Harry" she said sighing.

"No Hermonie. I hate it when you always get like that. Your acting like Luna. You can ask any guy in Gryffindor house and I bet you that they will say a lot of nice things about you" he said with a grin.

"What's so special about me?" she muttered not looking at Harry again.

"Hmm. The way you make that sexy face whenever I get into trouble at school. There's way to many beautiful features about you to name" he whispered into her neck. He looked at her and captured her lips with his.

"Visiting hours are now over," said a cool voice over the loudspeaker.

"Damn" muttered Harry breaking the kiss looking Hermonie up and down. "I'm going to enjoy getting back at those bastards that did this to you."

"Don't go doing anything crazy," she said smiling as he picked her up and placed her back in her bed.

"I'll come by tomorrow." He said kissing her softly on the cheek as the Healer came in.

"See you tomorrow 'Monie" he said as he left winking at her. She grinned as he left closing the door behind him.

"Ready to take your potion for the night Miss Granger?" asked the Healer.

"Yes" she said taking a mixture of several potions. Hermonie felt the potion taking effect as she became drowsy and let the Dreamless Sleep Potion take over her. She felt her eyelids droop as Cronkshanks climbed into her lap as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

(Authors Note: Okay this is my first story. Be honest. Read and Review!! Chapter Two and Three should be up by Tuesday!)


End file.
